hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
HITMAN (2016)
HITMAN™ is the 6th and latest installment to the series. It was released on March 11th, 2016 digitally, and was released in retail on January 31st, 2017"Disc Version of HITMAN Delayed Into 2017" - VG247.com. It was released for Windows PC, Linux, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. The game's levels were released through free content updates, and these types of additions are expected for bonus content in the future."Hitman changes release structure again, now 'fully episodic'". Polygon. Vox Media. Retrieved 19 March 2016. Gameplay Elusive Targets Elusive Targets are specialized contracts, and will only surface once. These contracts made by Square Enix, have new stories, looks, and ways to kill and die. Once you die you can no longer play the Elusive Contract. You can however, restart the Elusive Contract at any point. However, exceptions may be added. For example, with Howard Moxon, you could not restart the contract after you've either acquired the Ivory White or killed Moxon himself. You may not restart an Elusive Target after you've killed the target, or begun combat or are hunted by hostiles. Contracts Mode Contracts Mode is a special mode where the community, or Square Enix can make contracts for the community to play. The player can mark up to five targets, and kill them in certain ways, which allows the creator to establish particular (optional) conditions in completing the contract (e.g. Kill this target with a lethal melee weapon, dressed in a Security Guard disguise). The player can then upload this contract for others to play. Escalation Mode Escalation Contracts are, as the name implies, contracts that keep escalating in difficulty. They can range from killing targets with certain weapons, to robbing safes while killing other targets in the same level. There are a total of 5 levels in an Escalation contract. You may not save, nor load within an escalation contract. Plot Note: While the general plot of ''HITMAN™ follows a distinct path, many elements such as the assassination methods and character interactions are subject to the player's decisions. The game offers several events and methods to targets, along with multiple decisions based on the sandbox gameplay. This story synopsis concentrates on the main plot thread of the game the player would generally encounter on their first time playing.'' 20 Years Ago The game's prologue takes place twenty years before the events of the game, in 1999. It begins with #47 stepping off a helicopter somewhere in Greenland, in front of a cliff leading into a secret International Contract Agency recruitment base. As he continues, the door opens and Diana Burnwood greets him, telling #47 about her position in The Agency. She leads him to his quarters, where #47 will start his training the next day. A day passes, and #47 starts guided training, a simulated test with fake weapons and International Contract Agency operatives. #47 kills his main target, Kalvin Ritter, and stops training. After #47's training was completed, his adviser (Director Erich Soders) claims #47's stats are off the charts. Afterwards, Diana gave #47 more time to practice with free-formed training. After that, #47 began his final test. It was a re-creation of one of Soders' own legendary missions, where he had to kill Jasper Knight at a Cuban military base during the Cold War. Soders considered #47 a threat to all The Agency stood for, so he gave #47 a challenge that would ensure his failure. Soders added more guards, and limited what #47 could use during the mission. With Diana's help, #47 killed Jasper Knight with flying colors, and got accepted into The Agency where he gained the title of Agent. The prologue ends with Agent 47 talking to Diana, her telling him that he should lay low until The Agency contacts him. Diana asks Agent 47 his name, with him responding "47". After Agent 47 leaves, he continues his life as a Silent Assassin, completing many assassinations throughout the years. Secrets of the Global Elite After the events of , the game starts in the year 2019. Agent 47 is given a contract assignment for Viktor Novikov and his acquaintance, Dalia Margolis. They are the ringleaders of an intelligence agency by the name of IAGO. IAGO has stolen top secret information about MI6 agents in the middle east, and Agent 47 was sent by MI6 to eliminate Novikov and Margolis before they sell the list to the highest bidders. Agent 47 succeeds flawlessly, killing both of his targets and escaping Paris. However, one day earlier, there was a meeting between Viktor Novikov and an unnamed man. Novikov hands the man a file, claiming it's "the secrets of the 'Global Elite'", and the man proceeds to message an unknown source to "leak the names". The names are presumed to be Novikov, and Margolis'. Trapping the Messenger After completing his contract in Paris, Agent 47 travels to the coastal town of Sapienza, Italy. There the ICA has been contracted to destroy a DNA-specific Virus capable of infecting and eliminating anyone without a trace and eliminate its creator Dr. Silvio Caruso of the Ether Biotech corporation and his company-appointed assistant, Dr. Francesca De Santis. Agent 47 successfully assassinates both targets, infiltrates the Ether field laboratory in the caves beneath Caruso's villa, and destroys the virus. One week later, in Johannesburg, an unidentified agent, investigating the destruction of the virus is ambushed by the "Shadow Client" in his car. The man reveals that he has been following the agent since the latter left Italy after using IAGO and the ICA to arrange for the destruction of the virus. He then holds the agent at gunpoint and demands an object called the "key". The agent threatens the man with reprisal by an organization called "Providence", but in reply the man mentions another man named Cobb who made a similar warning. The agent hands over his key and is shot. Providence Has Fallen Agent 47 is sent to Marrakesh, Morocco to assassinate General Reza Zaydan and former bank CEO Claus Hugo Strandberg. Strandberg, who was to be on trial for billion-dollar investment fraud, was freed by mercenaries and evades prosecution by taking refuge at the local Swedish consulate. Zaydan, who secretly controls the mercenaries, plans to use Strandberg's escape to drive the Moroccan public to riot, creating an opportunity for a military coup d'état. The ICA is hired by a multinational construction contractor to prevent the coup to preserve lucrative government contracts. Agent 47 assassinates both men, preventing the coup. Two days later, in New York City, two men discuss the deaths of the agent in Johannesburg and Cobb who also carried a key, as well as the failure of the coup and the destruction of the virus. They realize that these events have all been orchestrated as an attack on Providence. They discover that a vault which held information on Providence's assets and operatives, requiring two keys to open, has been compromised and raided. One of the men warns the other, the "Director", to begin preparing defenses now that Providence has been exposed. The Shadow Client After the assassination in Marrakesh, Agent 47 receives a contract to assassinate famed indie rock singer Jordan Cross and his family lawyer Ken Morgan at a luxury hotel on the Chao Phraya River in Bangkok, Thailand. Previously, Cross had been acquitted of the death of his girlfriend, Hannah Highmoore, through a legal defense and cover-up conducted by Morgan on behalf of Cross's father, recluse billionaire media mogul Thomas Cross. The Highmoore family, seeking retribution, issues the contract. The mission takes place on Jordan's 27th birthday, alluding to his death falling into the pattern of the 27 Club. A week after Agent 47 eliminates both targets, Thomas Cross is kidnapped and subsequently found dead after emerging from seclusion to attend Jordan's funeral, and his offshore bank accounts are emptied by unknown parties. Diana informs Agent 47 that the ICA, alerted by these events and patterns in the contracts Agent 47 has carried out, is now searching for a single "Shadow Client" who has indirectly set each of the contracts in motion by leaking information to the actual clients. The Revelation of Providence The ICA discovers that the shadow client's transmissions were sent by Olivia Hall, a hacktivist, from a farm compound in Colorado. The farm houses a training camp for a private militia led by Sean Rose, an eco-terrorist and bomb-maker connected to Thomas Cross's kidnapping. Urged by Erich Soders, the ICA board of directors orders an operation targeting Rose, under the assumption that he is the shadow client. Agent 47 is sent to eliminate Rose and three other militia members: Penelope Graves, a criminal profiler who defected from Interpol while investigating Rose; Ezra Berg, a chemical interrogator and former Mossad operative; and Maya Parvati, a combat instructor and former assassin for the Tamil Tigers. After eliminating all targets, Agent 47 further investigates the shadow client's motivations at Diana's behest. In the camp's command center, Agent 47 finds that the shadow client has tracked his past assassinations over several decades, which would not be possible unless the shadow client knew his identity. Additionally, key figures from each contract influenced by the shadow client, and many other persons, are labeled as having ties to "Providence", which Diana and Agent 47 recognize as the name of a rumored secret organization of powerful elite that covertly controls world affairs. Finding a picture of Soders, 47 and Diana infer that he has served as Providence's agent in infiltrating the ICA; Diana announces that Soders must now take precedence over pursuing the shadow client. As Agent 47 leaves the farm, the shadow client observes him through a sniper rifle while speaking to Hall by phone. Urged by Hall to kill 47, he instead tells Hall a story of how as a boy, he and his friend tried to escape from "that place", but were found by their warden, who murdered everyone who had met them during their escape. The shadow client declines to shoot 47, and reveals to Hall that he knows 47 "better than anyone". The Meeting The ICA confirms that Erich Soders has defected to Providence in exchange for a cardiac transplantation to stave off Soders' incipient heart failure—complicated due to a congenial condition. Leveraging its power and influence, Providence has procured a rare right-sided heart required for the operation and admitted Soders to the GAMA private hospital in Hokkaido, Japan for a fast-tracked surgery. To prevent Soders from giving a full list of ICA operatives to Providence and to issue a warning against interference with the ICA's sovereignty, 47 is admitted to the hospital under the alias Tobias Rieper to eliminate Soders and his Providence operative, Yuki Yamazaki, a lawyer to the Yakuza. After 47 completes his mission, much later Diana is approached by the lapel-pin wearing Providence member on a train. He informs her that Providence, now aware of the shadow client's role in using the ICA to attack them, wishes to partner up with the ICA and target the shadow client instead. In the face of Diana's reticence and suspicion of Providence's honor, he offers to provide information on 47's unknown background in exchange for an alliance, handing her an old photograph of a small boy who appears to be 47. Missions Season 1 Prologue #Freeform Training #The Final Test Paris #The Showstopper #Holiday Hoarders Sapienza #World of Tomorrow #The Icon #Landslide Marrakesh #A Gilded Cage #A House Built on Sand Bangkok #Club 27 Colorado #Freedom Fighters Hokkaido #Situs Inversus Patient Zero Bangkok #The Source Sapienza #The Author Colorado #The Vector Hokkaido #Patient Zero Targets Season 1 Prologue Freeform Training *Kalvin Ritter The Final Test *Jasper Knight Paris The Showstopper *Viktor Novikov *Dalia Margolis Holiday Hoarders *Harry "Smokey" Bagnato *Marv "Slick" Gonif Sapienza World of Tomorrow *Silvio Caruso *Francesca De Santis The Icon *Dino Bosco Landslide *Marco Abiatti Marrakesh A Gilded Cage *Claus Hugo Strandberg *Reza Zaydan A House Built on Sand *Kong Tuo-Kwang *Matthieu Mendola Bangkok Club 27 *Jordan Cross *Ken Morgan Colorado Freedom Fighters *Sean Rose *Maya Parvati *Ezra Berg *Penelope Graves Hokkaido Situs Inversus *Erich Soders *Yuki Yamazaki Patient Zero Bangkok The Source * Oybek Nabazov * Sister Yulduz Sapienza The Author * Craig Black * Brother Akram Colorado The Vector * Bradley Paine * 4 infected soldiers Hokkaido Patient Zero * Owen Cage * Klaus Liebleid VIPs N/A Weapons Firearms *ICA19 **ICA19-Chrome *ICA 19 F/A *ICA Silverballer *Krugermeier 2-2 *HWK21 **HWK 21 Covert *The Striker *Beretta 9m *Bartoli 75R **Bartoli 75S *Silenced Tactical Pistol *Bartoli .12g *Enram HV **Custom Enram HV **Silenced Enram HV *TAC-SMG **TAC-SMG Auto **TAC-SMG Covert **TAC-SMG Silenced *HX-10 *MP5 *RS-15 Assault Rifle *TAC-4 S/A Assault Rifle *TAC-4 AR Auto **TAC-4 AR Stealth **TAC-4 AR Desert *Fusil G2 **Fusil G1-4 **Fusil G4 *Jaeger 7 **Jaeger 7 Lancer **Jaeger 7 Tiger **Jaeger 7 Covert *Sieger 300 **Sieger 300 Advanced **Sieger 300 Ghost Melee Sharp/Lethal *Amputation Knife *Fire Axe *Battle Axe *Circumcision Knife *Cleaver *Combat Knife *Fiber Wire *Folding Knife *Hatchet *Janbiya *Katana *Kitchen Knife *Letter Opener *Masamune *Nna Obara's Machete *Old Axe *Saber *Scalpel *Scissors *Screwdriver *Shuriken Blunt/Non-Lethal *Baseball *Baseball Bat *Branding Iron *Brick *Bust *Cannonball *Coconut *Concealable Baton *Cowboy Bust *Crowbar *Expired Can of Spaghetti Sauce *Fire Poker *Golf Club *Hammer *Lead Pipe *Mannequin Arm *A New Bat *Okinawan Tonfa *Police Baton *Pool Ball *Shovel *Soda Can *Toy Tank *Wrench Other *Apricot *Coin **Gold Coin *Disposable Scrambler *ICA Remote Audio Distraction *Lockpick *Mixtape 47 *Poison *Antique Lethal Syringe **Botulinum Toxin **Emetic Poison Vial **Fugu Fish Poison *Lethal Poison Vial **Modern Lethal Syringe **Sedative Poison Vial Explosive *Bag of Gunpowder *Explosive Compound *Explosive Golf Ball *Explosive Phone *Fire Extinguisher *ICA Explosive Phone **ICA Proximity Explosive *ICA Remote Explosive *Rubber Duck Explosive **Rubber Duck Remote Explosive (Pale/White) **Rubber Duck Proximity Explosive (Yellow) **Rubber Duck Remote Explosive (Red) *Propane Flask *Proximity CX Demo Block *Remote Breaching Charge *Remote CX Demo Block *The Iconator *Napoleon Blownaparte Videos Hitman - Official Trailer - E3 2015 Hitman - Official Gameplay Trailer - E3 2015 Hitman Gameplay Demo - IGN Live E3 2015 Demo Hitman - Beta Teaser Trailer 12 Minute Full Operation - Hitman Beta PS4 Gameplay Talking HITMAN Level Design Part 1 PS4 Talking HITMAN Level Design Part 2 PS4 HITMAN - Legacy Opening Cinematic Trailer PS4 HITMAN - Season Premiere Trailer PS4 Gallery Concept Art HITMANConceptArt.png|''HITMAN™'' concept art. HITMANConcept2.png|Ditto. Promotional Images H2016-GOTYOverview.png|Game of the Year Edition overview. H2016-NormalHeader.jpg|Regular Steam header. H2016-GOTYHeader.png|Updated Game of the Year Steam header. PatientZero-AndGuessWhatGeorgieYoullFloatToo.jpg|Clown outfit promo. PatientZero-CowboyPromo.jpg|Cowboy promo. PatientZero-ColoradoSniping.jpg|Daytime Colorado promo. PatientZero-SnipingPromo.jpg|Sniping promo. PatientZero-GuruFireTrick.jpg|Oybek Nabazov promo. Miscellaneous 851217615_preview_Pistols.png|Pistols. 851217615_preview_Shotguns.png|Shotguns. 851217615_preview_SMGs.png|SMGs. 851217615_preview_Assault20Rifles.png|Assault Rifles. 851217615_preview_Sniper20Rifle.png|Sniper Rifles. 851217615_preview_Melee.png|Melee Weapons. 851217615_preview_Tools.png|Tools. 851217615_preview_Distractions.png|Distractions. 851217615_preview_Poisons.png|Poisons. 851217615_preview_Explosives.png|Explosives. 851217615_preview_Suits.jpg|Suits. Trivia *As a promotional event for HITMAN™, IO-Interactive collaborated with Realms Pictures to create a small real-life version of HITMAN™ titled "Real Life Hitman", which can be found here. References Category:Games Category:Hitman Category:HITMAN™